1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a functional bra, and in particular, to a functional bra having a silicone gum pad inserted inside the bra, which is characterized in that, by virtue of the silicone gum cup padding being designed based on body engineering, the feeling, softness, comfort, elasticity, specific gravity and rhythmic movement thereof conforms to the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bras such as that disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 344950 have the following main features: a long adjusting gap is formed between the top end of the cup padding and the opposite breast peak to leave a transverse space for auto-adjusting. Gas permeating holes are formed at positions away from the adjusting gap to provide gas permeability while not allowing liquid to escape. The cup padding is a containing bag having liquid therein. Another prior art functional bra was disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 319971, which has the following main features: a flexible padding with a liquid filler sealed therein was included.
These prior art bras have the disadvantages described below. Referring to FIG. 1 which shows a conventional functional bra in use, it can be seen that the functional bra 2 worn by the user 1 is formed by inserting a water bag 11 in the bra 10. The contents of the water bag 1 can be either water, oil, or other liquids. These liquids might be harmful to the human body. Since the process for preparing a water bag comprises filling an aqueous solution in a press-sealed plastic film, the edge of the press-sealed seam must be completely sealed. Fine holes that are difficult to detect are frequently produced, resulting in the slow leaking of the aqueous solution. Moreover, the water bag 11 is flat and has liquid filled therein, which can lead the bra 10 to sag downward due to the gravity, and thereby causes the back-hook closure to move upward.